


Mudam as estações

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, Spring
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Agora, sentia-se como se as coisas fossem diferentes.Como se o tempo tivesse finalmente adquirido um sentido que antes ele não conhecia.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Mudam as estações

**Mudam as estações**

Yuya abriu a janela do quarto, a piscar os olhos pela luz súbita e a respirar fundo, a desfrutar a brisa suava na sua cara, a sentir que começava a acordar.

Sorriu, instintivamente.

Virou-se no sentido da cama, onde Chinen ainda estava adormecido.

Takaki sorriu outra vez, como sempre surpreendido pela capacidade do menor de dormir em qualque situação.

Não tinha pressa de acordá-lo; não tinham que ir trabalhar naquela manhã, e tinham todo o tempo que desejavam.

Ficou-se apoiado no parapeito, a continuar a respirar profundamente o ar fresco e a olhar em volta, a sentir-se incrivelmente calmo.

Nunca tinha prestado atenção ao passar das estações.

Até uns meses atrás, não importava que fosse verão ou outono, o qualquer outra época do ano.

O passar do tempo nunca mudava de maneira radical a sua rotina, não mudava o facto de ter que levantar-se todas manhãs, numa cama vazia, para ir trabalhar e voltar na noite para ir dormir, numa cama vazia.

Estava assim, todos meses do ano, e o hábito estava tão enraizado na sua vida que ele mal percebia a neve que caia de inverno ou os árvores que faziam-se mais secas de outono.

Agora, sentia-se como se as coisas fossem diferentes.

Como se o tempo tivesse finalmente adquirido um sentido que antes ele não conhecia.

Voltava para casa na noite, com Yuri.

Ia para cama, com Yuri.

Levantava-se de manhã, fazia o pequeno-almoço e vestia-se, tudo sempre com o seu namorado, sempre com a perspetiva de partir a rotina, de poder fazer algo diferente, porque com ele ao seu lado nada parecia igual.

E enquanto olhava pela janela, podia detetar claramente a diferença em relação com umas semanas antes.

Estava mais calor, o vento estava quente e as poucas árvores que podia detetar da janela do seu apartamento estavam cobertas de folhas.

Não havia dúvida, era a primavera.

Mas no fundo, disse-se, por mais que pudesse distinguir a mudança das estações, isso não mudava muito as coisas.

De qualquer época do ano tratasse-se, estava feliz.

Estava feliz com Chinen, sempre.


End file.
